


Filling In

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9689255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Have you noticed McGee acting… odd?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #524 "without Gibbs"

“Hey,” said Bishop, after Abby had signed for custody of the evidence. “Have you noticed McGee acting… odd?”

“Odd how?”

“He’s had, like, five cups of coffee today,” she said. “He hasn’t said anything even resembling technobabble, he’s been short with _everybody_ …. What?”

Abby was smiling. “He’s being Gibbs,” she told Bishop. “Our fearless leader is with Director Vance on that conference, so McGee is filling in. Tony used to do the same thing. Once Gibbs is back, he’ll be back to regular old McGee again.”

“Okay,” Bishop said, slowly, then, “So, can I be McGee?”

“Sure,” Abby replied, laughing.

THE END


End file.
